Protodermis
Protodermis is the material that makes up the Matoran Universe and all living things and objects therein. History Protodermis was artificially synthesized by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, and many varieties of it were created, differing in states, durability, and various other properties. The Great Beings used the many types of Protodermis to construct the Great Spirit Robot and all of the locations and inhabitants of the Matoran Universe within the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Protodermis can also be made when any six different elements are combined simultaneously. Toa of Iron are able to produce pure, solid Protodermis, Toa of Ice can create frozen Liquid Protodermis, Toa of Earth, Sand, or Stone can create raw solid Protodermis, Toa of Water are able to create Liquid Protodermis, Toa of Magma can create molten Protodermis, and Toa of Crystal are able to create crystalline, solid Protodermis. Functionality Within the Matoran Universe, Liquid Protodermis functions as water and forms seas or rivers. It is also found within the earth, and is mined along with solid Protodermis. Several mines exist on the various islands, and the ones not designed for Matoran use are known to be hazardous to the health of the workers. Matoran also mine Protodermis, in safer conditions. On Metru Nui, solid Protodermis is mined in Onu-Metru, while Liquid Protodermis is channeled from the Silver Sea into Ga-Metru, where it is purified. Protodermis is used all over the city, where it is turned into various objects such as Kanoka disks, Kanohi masks, weapons, tools, and transports. On Mata Nui, Protodermis Ore was mined in the Great Mine in Onu-Koro by the Onu-Matoran and then traded and used to make goods. Meanwhile, the Mines on the Isle of Terra Nui are renowned throughout the Matoran Universe for producing Ore that is of the highest possible quality. Types Liquid Protodermis *'Raw, Liquid Protodermis:' A clear, silvery, semi-transparent liquid that comprises the oceans of the Matoran Universe. It can be controlled by a Toa of Water. Raw, Liquid Protodermis is comparable to pure Protodermis in the same manner that seawater can be compared to fresh water. It is sometimes found in Onu-Koro and the Onu-Metru mines, where it can be collected using a Sluice. When purified, Liquid Protodermis gains a slightly blue tint. *'Pure, Liquid Protodermis:' This blue liquid is purified in Ga-Metru and channeled into canals that run throughout the entire Metru. It can be controlled by a Toa of Water. On Metru Nui, pure Liquid Protodermis is magnetized and made into Chutes. It is also heated into molten Protodermis and examined by the Ga-Matoran. *'Molten Protodermis:' A type of purified Liquid Protodermis that has been heated. It can be controlled by a Toa of Magma. It has the properties of molten metal. It has been suggested that molten Protodermis is actually the plasma state of Protodermis. Molten Protodermis is dumped in a subterranean pipe system and used to heat the city of Metru Nui. It is also used in Ta-Metru to create masks, disks, and tools. *'Ethanum': A type of purified Liquid Protodermis that has been fermented to produce a long-lasting effect of unsteadiness when absorbed. In most places, Turaga prohibit its' consumption by their Matoran, and many frown upon its' use. Despite these restrictions, high trade areas like Stelt, Xia, and Kamas Nui have been known to supply Ethanum to other parts of the Matoran Universe. A particularly common form of Ethanum is known as Ambrosil, named for its' deep, amber-like color. Solid Protodermis *'Pure, Solid Protodermis:' A type of hardened molten Protodermis that resembles metal. It can be controlled by a Toa of Iron. Armor is conventionally made of this substance, and the products of Metru Nui's forges, such as Kanoka disks and Kanohi masks, as well as some artifacts, are in this solid form. Special types of pure solid Protodermis exist, like the precious metals that compose the Toa Hagah and other elite Toa Team's armor, as well as Blurite, Erunite, and Koalite. *'Raw, Solid Protodermis:' A type of solid Protodermis in the form of rock. It can be controlled by a Toa of Earth, Sand, or Stone. It was mined and collected with a Pickaxe in Onu-Koro and Onu-Metru. It is used to construct almost every landscape in the Matoran Universe. It is also used as a medium for carvings. *'Frozen, Solid Protodermis:' Re-frozen Liquid Protodermis. It can be controlled by a Toa of Ice. In Ko-Koro, it was used to make buildings. *'Glowing, Solid Protodermis:' Lightstones are made of glowing Protodermis, a form of very energetic Protodermis, granting them their ability to illuminate their surroundings. Protodermis of this variety needs to draw its' energy from Karda Nui or another outside source to remain lit. *'Crystalline, Solid Protodermis:' A type of solid crystalline Protodermis. It can be controlled by a Toa of Crystal. It can also be produced by the staff of [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], or by six Toa of different elements combining their powers to make a Toa Seal, although it is conventionally made in other ways as well. Knowledge Towers in Ko-Metru are grown from and made of this kind of Protodermis. *'ProtoSteel:''' The hardest known type of Protodermis, often used in the making of weapons. Organic Protodermis Organic Protodermis is a type of Protodermis that makes up all the organic tissue in the Matoran Universe. Being biomechanical beings, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe are made partially of organic Protodermis and partially of solid Protodermis. It can decay over time, if not repaired. For instance, as the Toa Mata laid inactive in the endless ocean for one-thousand years, their organic parts decayed and only regrew when they fused their lost limbs back on. See Also *Energized Protodermis Category:Substances Category:Matoran Universe